1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in operation of a loom and a system therefor, and more specifically to a method for removing a mispicked weft yarn and a system accomplishing the same in which the mispicked weft yarn after being beaten up is exposed at cloth fell upon stopping the operation of the loom thereby to remove the mispicked weft yarn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of methods for removing a mispicked weft yarn have been hitherto proposed. One of these methods is carried out as follows: First cutting operation is stopped at the timing of weft yarn cutting after beating-up of a mispicked weft yarn. Then the operation of the loom is stopped in a state where the mispicked weft yarn is connected to a weft inserting nozzle. Thereafter, the mispicked weft yarn upon being exposed at a cloth fell is drawn to a weft picking side while forcing a mispicked weft yarn removing member into between the mispicked weft yarn and the cloth fell of a woven cloth thereby to facilitate removing the mispicked weft yarn from the cloth fell.
However, difficulties have been encountered in the above mispicked weft yarn removing method in which the mispicked weft yarn and the weft yarn connected thereto is liable to cut when being drawn to the weft picking side, for the following reasons. A greater tension is applied to the mispicked weft yarn drawn to the weft picking side since drawing resistances from the respective portions (engaged with warp yarns) of the mispicked weft yarn are totalled to produce the above-mentioned tension when the weft yarn is drawn to the weft picking side. It will be understood that beating-up by a reed causes the weft yarn to securely engage with the warp yarns. Furthermore, the above-mentioned mispicked weft yarn removing member may be caught by the warp yarn, thereby causing warp yarn cutting.